


Fruegel's Revenge

by VampirePaladin



Category: Legend of Dragoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: bloodyvalentine, Gen, Necrophilia, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose didn't catch up to Dart at Hoax.  As normal humans Dart, Lavitz and Shana had no hope of defeating Greham.  After they were defeated the three were sent back to Hellena Prison where Fruegel was very excited to get his hands on the two men that had escaped him earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruegel's Revenge

Shana twisted and turned under the thin, dirty blanket. Her nightmares were made all the more frightening by being memories. The battle at Hoax, Dart almost being killed by the Giganto as he lay prone on the ground before its cruel axe, the creature that had woken up in Volcano Villude and left Lavitz’s ribs in horrible shape and finally she dreamt of the Dragon’s Nest. The poison had made her feel so weak, but even as she felt the heat being pulled from her bones she went on. Using a bow, and being a bit further back from the action, she was in much better shape than either of the two men had been. The battle against Greham and the dragon did not go well. Dart had been pinned under the weight of the dragon. Lavitz fought a quickly losing one-on-one duel with the man carrying the legendary power of the dragoon. Shana had been encased in the dragon’s goop, unable to move and shaking. That was when the dragon’s poison became too much and she fell into a fitful sleep.

She briefly woke up to see Fruegel’s ugly face looking down at her. Shana was just awake enough to wish that it was another nightmare before she passed back out. The screams of the prison echoed through her ears and into her sleeping mind, heightening her nightmares. 

Her fingers closed around Dart’s memento in her sleep. She held it almost like she held her beloved doll when she was little and having night terrors. Her dreams briefly switched to the happy memory when he had given her his memento to hold onto the first time she collapsed from the dragon’s poison.

The moon was covered by clouds when the jailers entered her cell. They held a stretcher between the two of them. It was dropped on the stone floor next to her crude bed. The two men were much more careful as they lifted her, blanket and all, up into the air and set her down on the stretcher. They carried her thru hallways and up creaky elevators to get to a new cell that Frugal had made just for the knight and the one in red.

“Put her over there. Don’t hurt her,” Fruegel’s rough voice sounded disappointed by his own order. “The emperor wants her unharmed.” 

“Shana! What are you going to do to Shana?” Dart demanded. He struggled against the shackles that kept his arms painfully high and his feet firmly on the ground.

Fruegel laughed. “You and that knight went through all that trouble to take her away. She should be here to see me paint the walls red with your blood.”

“You monster,” Lavitz snarled. He was held in place by a simple stockade.

“You think you are such a tough knight? You are just like everyone else that comes to Hellena.” Fruegel underscored his words with a well-placed blow from his club to the back of Lavitz’s knees.

Lavitz only had time to get out half a scream. His shattered knees could no longer hold himself up at the right angle the stockade kept his body. The entire weight of his body was supported only by his throat, cutting off his air. He struggled for air. It was excruciating agony trying to move his legs to support him, but without his knees in working order that was going to be a problem. His body had gone from right angle to a slope.

“Lavitz!” Dart yelled.

“He looks like the fish when Guftas plays with them before dinner,” Fruegel said. He was grinning.

Lavitz gasped. He was now supporting his weight using mostly his wrists. The feeling was already starting to flee from his hands, but it was better this then death.

Fruegel walked around Lavitz in a large circle. He was chuckling under. His right hand held his club. The smile he wore on his face would turn cream sour.

“Rodriguez,” Fruegel called out.

A large bird with brown feather flew down from where it had been concealed high up above. It landed on its master’s shoulder and gave a little squawk. It playfully rubbed its beak against Fruegal’s face.

“Go land over there,” Fruegel said as he pointed at Lavitz.

The obedient bird spread its wings and flew to the knight. It landed on the stockade, digging its claws into the wood and leaving marks. It gave a little hop down to Lavitz’s head. He tried to throw Rodriguez off. The bird sunk its claws tightly into his head. Red blood freely matted with blonde hair. The weight was too much for the knight. 

“You have to keep your head up, Lavitz!”

Dart watched helplessly as his friend slowly suffocated. He called out. He tried to encourage him. In the end it was meaningless.

Fruegel walked behind the corpse. With one strong hand he ripped the green pants and accompanying undergarments off. He was only slightly more careful with his own pants. Fruegel hated people like the knight and the man in red, but killing people like that created such a rush that he would gain an erection.

There was only one thing that could take care of it.

“STOP IT! DON’T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR THE DEAD! MONSTER!” Dart was screaming.

Fruegel was fucking Lavitz’s corpse in the ass over and over again. Dart wanted to look away, but he just could not. He could not look away from those lifeless eyes framed by drying blood. The damn bird was still there, pecking at human flesh and tearing off chunks to eat.

“Now it is your turn.”

Dart locked eyes with the warden. He set his jaw with determination.

Fruegel moved to him, pulling a knife from his sash. He grabbed Dart’s right hand and forcefully uncurled the fingers. The knife was not particularly sharp so it took a while to cut through the bone of Dart’s finger.

“If you scream, she might hear you. I bet you don’t want that woman to see you like this, bastard.”

Dart clamped down on his lip. He hated that man, but he was right. There was no way he was going to let Shana wake up and see him like this. She was like his little sister. He could never let her have those kinds of nightmares.

“Guftas,” Fruegel called, “I have a treat for you.” He threw the hunk of finger down onto the ground.

An ugly dog came running from a corner, swallowing up the finger in one bite. It did not so much wag a tail as it wagged its entire body in excitement. When a second finger was thrown it caught the digit in midair.

“You must really like these fingers,” Fruegel said.

Guftas barked in agreement. 

Fruegel forced open Dart’s mouth. Dart tried biting at the blood covered fingers, but he barely dented the thick flesh. Yellow nails dug into either side of Dart’s tongue and pulled at it. Dart could taste his own fresh, hot blood as the knife sawed through his tongue. The pain was so much. An odd noise was coming from him, but it was not outright screaming.

“Louder, bastard, I want her to hear you.”

The tongue was thrown to the dog. Fruegel finally began to roughly hack at Dart’s pants until they were off. As Fruegel cut off Dart’s penis the screams came out. Feeling the warrior thrash in his chains was exhilarating to him. Fruegel looked up at the tears of pain running down his face. He reached up and wiped them away in a gesture of mock kindness, spreading more of Dart’s blood onto his face. 

“D-art?” Shana weakly said. Her brown eyes were clouded with sickness and confusion.

“Bwahahahahaha, you lose,” Fruegel said.

Dart silently willed her to go back to sleep, to look away, to do anything but see him. He tried to talk but all that came from his lips was more blood to spill down his body and onto the floor.

Fruegel tossed the lump of useless flesh to his pets. They began to fight over it. He stepped around behind Dart, dropping the knife onto the stone floor. One hand was placed on either side of Dart’s head. Fruegel started to apply pressure until bone cracked and the man went completely silent and still.

Both the knight and the man in red armor were dead. Fruegel had won.

Shana did not know where she was or how she had got here. Lavitz was so oddly positioned and what happened to his pants? She turned her attention to Dart. There was something not right. The dragon’s poison was clouding her mind and making it so hard to think. He was all red, but Dart was always all red. Wait, this was not the red of clothing. It was blood. Dart had to be okay, he was moving. No, that was the man behind him. Fruegel. He had burnt down Seles. Why was he having sex with Dart?

“Dart?” She asked again. “Say something. No. No. No!” 

Shana was beginning to feel hot. Dart’s memento glowed. The dragon’s poison was burned out of her veins with its power. Suddenly, the world was in sharp focus.

Dart was dead. Lavitz was dead. That man had killed them. He hurt them. He raped their corpses.

A burst of flame clothed her in red armor. A pair of dragon wings were attached to her back. Dart’s memento was embedded on the chest of the armor, revealing itself as the dragoon spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon.

Fruegel barely had time to scream as the fire consumed him.

Elsewhere, Rose was finally catching up to the trail of the man she had encountered in the forest. It was leading her back to Hellena Prison. She stopped when she saw the prison consumed in a great fire. A speck of red light flew away erratically.


End file.
